


Salvation

by Benefit_Flubbercrack



Series: The ‘We Are Venom’ Show [8]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Crossover, Dark Times, Darkness, Feelings, First Meetings, Forever, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Memories, Other, Our Lady of Saints church, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Pet Names, Places of Importance, Salvation, Symbiotic Relationship, Teratophilia, We found each other, Xenophilia, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefit_Flubbercrack/pseuds/Benefit_Flubbercrack
Summary: To celebrate their four year anniversary, Eddie brings them to a familiar place.





	Salvation

It’s been four years since they first met. On their first three anniversaries, they chased after bad guys, and bit heads off all night long. Those were fun times. But this time will be different.

The reporter thought about lying, but there’s no point. He could tell the symbiote that they would do the same thing, but he knew his love would see right through that. They know everything about him, see everything that goes on inside his head, there are no secrets between them. Something which Eddie used to hate, but has come to accept, and then love, because he loves Venom. And Venom loves him.

•|•

Most of the next day had been great. They ate tater tots and chocolate, watched movies, had the best sex Eddie has ever had with the symbiote since they first met, it was a good day. And it’s still a good day, even with where they’re going now.

**_I know where we’re going, Eddie._ **

“I figured.” The reporter said with a smile. “What, did you think I forgot that you can see in my head, V?”

**_Of course not._ **

•|•

The _Our Lady of Saints Church_ sat right in front of them, and it’s changed a lot in four years. The church was now abandoned, a place of worship and hope, was now filled with dust and cobwebs. When they reached the bottom of the steps leading up to the large, gothic structure, Eddie‘s legs were shaking. But a familiar presence inside him stirred, and it made his legs still again.

**_It’s alright, Eddie. I’ve got us if you need it._ **

With a nod, the reporter took a deep breath and made his way up the steps, his hands shaking when he pushed his way through the doors.

Eddie coughed from all the dust that came their way and studied the church. Pews and papers were scattered everywhere, candlesticks were on the floor, thick layers of dust on everything...What the hell happened to this place? Well, besides the obvious.

_**It’s different, Eddie.** _

“Definitely.”

Eddie wanted to sit, but hesitated because of the dust.

**_It’s just dust, Eddie. It’s not like you’re jumping from a building...Apparently that’s worse than sitting on dust._ **

The reporter rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, whatever.” He sat down in the second to last pew in the back and leaned forward. Resting his arms on the back of the pew in front of them, Eddie sighed and continued to look around.

“This place...I thought I would never come back to this place. Out of all the places I could’ve gone, I came right here..”

**_Destiny, my love. Destiny is a strange thing, but my opinion has clearly changed._ **

Eddie felt webbing coiling down his arm like a snake, winding down until it came to a halt at his wrist.

**_We were nothing before this place of worship. Losers. But we were meant to be and here we are._ **

The reporter smiled, sadness melting with the happiness. The last time he came into this church, he wanted to take his own life. His whole life was shit until Anne and his job. But he lost his job, Anne left him, and it seemed that death wanted a piece of him too. He almost gave up. But he still a tiny shred of hope left inside him. So he came here for help.

Next thing he knows, he’s attacked and bonded with this thing. A parasite. At first he had been horrified and wanted a way out, but that didn’t happen. Venom was the best thing to ever happened to him. If he didn’t come to this church, he would be dead right now. He prayed and his prayers were answered.

 ** _The Parker boy was a good host, but clearly, our bond did not last. But we knew the minute we touched you, oh!...You were perfect. We in love, and love is something I had never experienced until you, Eddie. You’ve taught us so much. And there isn’t a thing in this universe that I wouldn’t do for you_**.

“I know.”

Silence fell over them and Eddie let his eyes wander the stained glass windows high above them. He remembers the feeling of hopelessness, worthlessness, rage. He remembers the fear when the symbiote first bonded with him, and how the black goo felt on his skin.

**_Sad, Eddie?_ **

The reporter smiled and shook his head. “No, my love. No.” And symbiote hummed.

**_Religion is so odd to me...But yet it’s so fascinating. The power of belief...Believing that someone, anyone could be sitting up there, listening. And that maybe, just maybe, your prayers will be answered and you will be saved. And in this case, you were...Just not in the way you were hoping._ **

“Life is full of surprises, babe...We were both saved.”

More goo came and wrapped around him, a squishy, but solid embrace. Eddie leaned back into it and smiled, closing his eyes, hoping it would swallow him whole.

**_Today was perfect. If only we could relieve it over and over._ **

“We will, V. Next year, and many years to come, I promise.”

_**Good. I love you, Eddie.** _

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this ends my Symbrock streak for now, but don’t fret!! They will be back, I promise!! <3<3<3\. 
> 
> And I know I’ve got a lot more reading to do, and I don’t know what happened to the church in the story, but I knew that this was where they met and bonded in the comics, and I hope to do more involving this church in future stories.


End file.
